Lorsqu'un cauchemar se termine bien
by Fizwizbiz-Power
Summary: En cette orgause après-midi du 31 octobre, Lily retrouve des objets qu'elle n'a plus utilisés depuis bien longtemps... OS plutôt longue retraçant la vie de la femme qui a sacrifié sa vie pour celle de son fils.


_**Coucou**__ et Merci paar avance à tous ceux qui mettront des Reviews . . . __**= )**_

Ca fait longtemps que j'ai plus rien publié, parce que j'ai découvert _**Twilight**_ et ça m'a vraiment passi**o**nnée… Et aujourd'hui j'ai eu un élan d'inspiration _!!_ J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira.

Et puis désolée pour le peu de présentation, j'ai toujours pas compris même les choses les plus basiques de **. . .** Vraiment pas douée **=S**

_**Allez, bonne lecture eet bonnes fêtes à tous et à toutes !**_

Joyeux Noel et une Super Nouvelle Année _!!_

**x3**

* * *

Lily balayait son petit jardin. Le sol se colorait d'un magnifique mélange de couleurs d'automne provoqué par la chute de toutes les feuilles des arbres qui se tenaient, droits et nus, à l'entrée du petit cottage. La jeune femme entendit un coup de tonnerre se déchaîner au lointain et songea que l'orage arriverait bientôt à Godric's Hollow. Rien de mieux qu'un temps sombre pour fêter Halloween, devaient penser les moldus qui feraient la tournée du village pour récolter des bonbons le soir même, mais Lily savait pertinemment que Harry n'arriverait pas à dormir, ce qui ne faisait qu'aggraver sa mauvaise humeur et surtout celle de son mari. Le fait de devoir 'traîner dans cette foutue baraque à longueur de journée' mettait James très en colère. Mais c'était le seul moyen de se protéger, et surtout de protéger leur fils de la guerre qui se déroulait dehors. Harry était leur petit rayon de soleil. Lily sourit en voyant le visage rond de son fils, ses yeux verts pétillants, ce petit air malicieux qu'on pouvait aussi lire sur le visage de son père, ses cheveux noirs qui se dressaient en épis au sommet de sa tête... Elle ramassa une dernière feuille et la jeta dans la poubelle avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de la maison. Harry était assis sur les genoux de son père.

- C-a-n-o-n d-e C-h-u-d-l-e-y, répète, Harry, expliqua James.

- Maman ! Maman ! dit s'exclama Harry en tapant dans ses petites mains.

Ils se tournèrent tout le deux vers Lily, sur le seuil de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes ? demanda Lily, l'air réprobateur.

- Je lui apprends toutes les équipes de Quidditch desquelles je suis supporter...

- Donc toutes celles qui sont positionnées en premières lorsqu'on commence par la fin, compléta Lily.

- Et c'est pas ma faute si dès que je dis 'canon' ce petit monstre dit 'maman' !

Lily rigola et posa un baiser sur le front de son fils.

- Ah en fait, James, tu es allé voir l'opticien de ste Mangouste ? demanda Lily.

- Euuh...

- Je comprends, fit la jeune femme, tu veux vraiment que Harry finisse totalement myope ?

- Non non, expliqua James, la seule et magnifique chose qu'il a hérité de toi, ce sont ses yeux. Et je ne veux pas qu'ils soient cachés par de maudites lunettes !

- Il faut que tu y ailles, sinon c'est moi !

- Ok, souffla James.

- Je suis dans la cuisine et je vais trier l'armoire, ça fait un baille que je me dis qu'il est temps de le faire, c'est vraiment poussiéreux...enfin bref, fit Lily.

C'était devenu son moyen de faire passer le temps en faisant quelque chose d'utile, le ménage. Elle avait déjà fait tout le salon, le jardin et une partie de la cuisine. Elle ouvrit la petite armoire. Il y régnait un bric-à-brac insupportable. Des emballages de chocogrenouilles s'empilaient dans un coin et formaient une petite montagne de papier multicolore, des oeufs de pâques de chez Zonko étaient posés sur un verre d'eau qui menaçait de tomber à tout instant, son contenu se vidant sur les archives de journaux que Lily collectionnait jadis. Mais ce qui intrigua le plus Lily étaient sept petits bocaux identiques, posés dangereusement les uns sur les autres au fond du tiroir. Une marguerite était enfermée dans chacun d'eux, sauf dans le dernier. Un manuel d'utilisation corné traînait non loin.

_**BOCAUX-SOUVENIRS**__ de Fizwizbiz Spécial, articles individuels et uniques de Zonko-Magazines._

_Un objet doit être enfermé dans un bocal de confiture d'édition spéciale Zonko fourni dans le colis d'achat. Le système des souvenirs-bocaux consiste à mettre dans un bocal un objet lié à un souvenir. Si vous possédez plusieurs bocaux, l'objet enfermé à l'intérieur doit tout le temps être identique. Vous ne pouvez pas posséder plus de 7 bocaux. Lorsque vous ré-ouvrez le bocal, vous plongerez dans le souvenir qui est à l'intérieur._

**Lily se souvint immédiatement.**

Deux petites filles jouaient dans un petit jardin fleuri. La plus âgée avait des cheveux d'un blond terne et des yeux noisette, la plus petite était rousse et abordait de grands yeux verts. Qui quonque ne les connaissait pas n'aurait jamais pû croire qu'elles étaient soeurs.

- Tu n'es pas normale ! dit Pétunia.

- Et alors ? demanda Lily, l'air passablement étonné.

- Et alors et alors ! Les gens vont avoir une mauvaise impression de nous ! De notre famille ! Le jour où tu as fait bouger une fleur sans qu'il y ai le moindre souffle de vent, hein ?

- C'est pas ma faute, protesta Lily, je n'ai rien fait !

- Bien sûr que tu as fait quelque chose, explosa Pétunia, les gens vont penser que ... que nous sommes des monstres ! Tout ça parce que _TU_ n'es pas normale !

- Mais ... commença Lily, comment je peux faire pour être _normale_ ?

Pétunia réfléchit pendant un instant.

- Déjà, il faut que tu aies une autre couleur de cheveux.

- Hein ? s'exclama Lily.

- Oui, le roux, c'est beaucoup trop anormal, expliqua Pétunia d'un air professionnel, tu pourrais aller chez le coiffeur et demander s'ils peuvent te colorier les cheveux en noirs ou en jaunes, comme le fait maman.

- Juny aussi a les cheveux roux et tu restes tout le temps avec elle et tu ne lui dis jamais qu'elle n'est pas normale, souffla Lily en regardant une de ses lourdes mèches rousses.

- Bien sûr qu'elle est normale, parce qu'elle n'a pas les yeux verts ! fit Pétunia d'un air exaspéré.

- Pourquoi, il faut que je me colorie les yeux, en plus ?

- Non, tu ne peux pas te colorier les yeux, mais il faut les changer de couleur ! Le vert, c'est une couleur de monstres. Tous les monstres sont verts, tu n'as jamais remarqué ? Mamie m'a expliqué, tu peux mettre des lentilles.

- N'importe quoi, se défendit Lily, les lentilles c'est pour manger. Même que c'est super bon et que maman dit que dans la soupe, ça fait grandir. Et puis les trucs bons, je vais pas me les mettre dans les yeux : je les mange.

- Tu es vraiment un monstre ! Il n'y a que les monstres qui ne pensent qu'à manger !! HOUST ! Pars ! Je veux plus te voir !

Lily fondit en larmes et courut dans sa chambre. Pourquoi sa soeur était-elle méchante, comme ça ? Elle sanglota pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, et au bout d'un moment, elle sortit une feuille blanche et commença à dessiner. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frape à la porte.

- Lily, ma chérie, fit sa mère en s'avançant vers la fillette.

Elle devait avoir une trentaine d'années, avait des yeux couleur ambre brillants et une peau pâle. Elle s'avança vers Lily et la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu dessines quoi de beau ? Une fleur ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit Lily.

- Mais les fleurs ne sont pas noires, elles ont des couleurs vives, du rose, du rouge, du jaune !

- Pas la nuit, dit la rouquine. De toute façon quand les gens sont méchants les fleurs n'ont pas des couleurs vives.

- Tu as raison, approuva mrs Evans, en fait, il faut que tu descendes, on va faire l'essai des robes pour le mariage de ta tante.

- Oh non, ne me dis surtout pas que tu as acheté celle de Tunie !

- Descend et tu verras, OK ?

Lily approuva d'un signe de tête et suivit sa mère dans leur petit salon, assez décoré par des vases de couleurs criardes tous offerts par la grand-mère de Lily. La couleur préférée de celle-ci étant le rose bonbon, elle avait 'relooké' la maison à sa manière. Pétunia trouvait ça magnifique, Lily affreux et la pauvre mrs Evans devait intervenir dès qu'une discussion sur ce sujet s'engageait entre ses deux filles.

Lily s'assit sur le canapé tandis que Pétunia prenait place le plus loin possible de sa soeur, lui lançant des regards noirs.

Mrs Evans sortit d'un grand sac les deux robes qu'elle avait acheté pour ses filles. Au plus grand désespoir de Lily, sa mère l'habillait toujours de la même façon que sa soeur. Elle achetait tout le temps deux fois la même robe pour Pétunia et Lily, et lorsque la robe de Pétunia n'allait plus à celle-ci, Lily en héritait. Le pire était que Tunie faisait tout le temps des caprices pour avoir les vêtements les plus moches, selon Lily.

Les robes étaient strictement identiques : roses pâles, blanches avec des noeuds violets. Lily soupira violemment pendant que Pétunia se précipitait sur ces horreurs en les serrant contre elles, essayant certainement de voir laquelle était plus belle ou qui possédait un petit noeud-noeud de plus. Les deux soeurs Evans porteraient des petits escarpins blancs laqués avec. Lily se précipita dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la grande fenêtre et regarda dans le petit jardin, fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les ré-ouvrit, elle eu juste le temps de voir une touffe de cheveux noirs graisseux disparaître derrière la petite haie qui séparait leur jardin de la route...

**Lily se précipita, curieuse, pour ouvrir le deuxième ...**

La même fille rousse était assise dans une salle de classe. Elle avait grandi depuis le dernier souvenir. Ses joues s'étaient un peu dégonflées et ses cheveux étaient plus longs qu'avant. Elle était assise dans une classe de potions. Depuis un mois déjà, elle était à Poudlard. Ses yeux d'un vert si profond et si intense illuminaient son visage. Un garçon, assis à côté d'elle, préparait sa potion avec Lily Evans. Le nez crochu, les cheveux gras et le visage très pâle il était loin d'avoir le charme de sa voisine.

- Tu sens quoi, toi, à la potion de l'Armonica ? demanda Lily à Severus.

- Je ne...

- Certainement une odeur de pesticide, fit un garçon en essayant de faire un croche-pied à Severus.

Lily se retourna et sortit instinctivement sa baguette magique de sa poche, la pointant vers le garçon,

- Je crois qu'il n'a pas besoin de potion pour la sentir, cette odeur, il lui suffit de se déboucher son énorme nez graisseux et de soulever ses bras, ricana l'autre garçon.

- La ferme, Black, fit Severus.

- Quelle réplique d'une profondeur impressionnante ! s'exclama James Potter. De toute façon, Snivellus, à part harceler les gens parce qu'ils ne sont pas nés dans des familles de sorciers ...

- Tu crois que tu vaux mieux que Severus ? demanda Lily, le regard froid.

- Pourquoi poser des questions ou la réponse paraît si évidente qu'elle risque de te crever les yeux ? Bien sûr que cet imbécile...

- Les seuls imbéciles que je vois se trouvent dans un rayon de 3mètres de moi c'est vous et je leur signalerai de bien vouloir disparaître de mon chemin si ils ne veulent pas bien plus qu'un coup-de-pied dans les bijoux de famille !

- Evans se met en colère, fit Sirius Black.

- EXACTEMENT ! s'écria Lily en bousculant Peter Pettigrow, laissant James et Sirius plantés là comme des imbéciles.

Severus et Lily marchèrent jusqu'au parc. Ils s'asseyèrent à l'ombre d'un chaîne noueux. Les feuilles viroletaient autours d'eux et de la buée s'échappait de leurs lèvres lorsqu'ils respiraient silencieusement l'air frais de l'automne.

- Alors, à part ça, fit-elle en montrant d'un vague signe de main la bande de Potter qui frimait devant un groupe de filles de serdaigle, tout va bien ?

- Oui, ça va, répondit Severus, comme intrigué par les yeux profonds de son amie.

- Je me demande comment tu fais pour rester avec Avery et Mulciber, quels imbéciles !

- Non, ils sont gentils ...

- Gentils ? Gentils ? s'exclama Lily, ses yeux s'assombrissant, je crois qu'on a pas la même notion de la gentillesse.

Severus se tut, afin d'éviter une dispute avec la rouquine qui semblait scandalisée. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que l'un d'entre eux ne prenne la parole. Lily commença à s'entraîner à un sortilège vu quelques jours auparavant.

- Alors, des petits amours ? demanda-t-elle, brisant le silence.

Le garçon de serpentard rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et détourna son regard.

- Je prends ça pour un oui ou pour un non ? le taquina Lily.

- Comme tu veux, soupira Severus, la peau reprenant son habituelle couleur laiteuse.

- Allez, s'il-te-plaît, dis le moi ! supplia la rouquine, bon, si c'est comme ça, je vais deviner. Euh, Amélia Bones ? - Severus leva les yeux au ciel et agita la tête de droite à gauche -, Kerry Chang ? Juliet Corner ? Ooh ! Ne me dis pas que c'est Dolorès Ombrage ?!

- De toute façon, même si tu disais la bonne personne, je dirai toujours non.

- Aha ! Démasqué ! Tu aimes Dolorès Ombrage !

- Noooon !

- '' Il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche '', cita Lily.

Puis elle se mit à imiter son ami et la prénommée Dolorès Ombrage, s'embrassant à pleine bouche. Lorsque les deux premières année se calmèrent enfin, ils virent que deux garçons de leur âge s'étaient rapprochés d'eux. Ils balayèrent Lily du regard et échangèrent un regard dégouté auquel Lily répondit par un regard noir.

- Berk, Rogue, tu continues à traîner avec cette sang-de-bourbe. Quelle honte ! s'exclama le plus grand. Dépêche-toi de venir !

Severus regarda Lily qui répondit par un regard glacial. Le garçon semblait déchiré entre l'amour et l'amitié.

**Lily essuya une petite larme qui menaçait de perler le long de son visage lorsqu'elle ouvrit le troisième bocal.**

Lily Evans avait seize ans. Sa poitrine s'était développée, elle avait énormément grandi et son visage avait perdu toutes ses rondeurs infantiles. Ses yeux brillaient dans la pénombre du dortoir. Le silence était brisé seulement par les ronflements d'Alice Brook et de Mary MacDonald, qui partageaient le dortoir avec elle. Des bruits légers la firent sursauter. Comme des petits frappements secs, ils provenaient de la fenêtre située à quelques centimètres de son lit. Tremblante, elle sortit de sa couette et ouvrit doucement la fenêtre afin de ne pas réveiller ses condisciples. C'était certainement sa chouette, songea-t-elle. Elle sortit sa main de la fenêtre et commença à tâtonner le vide. Quelque chose de graisseux se trouvait en-dessous du rebord.

- Aa... commença-t-elle à hurler mais elle placa la main devant sa bouche avant que le cri se perpétue et ne réveille tout Poudlard.

- Chuuut, siffla Severus, debout devant elle.

Les joues de Lily s'enflammèrent. Elle règlerait le compte à cet insolent ! Elle le poussa vers la sortie et ferma la porte du dortoir derrière elle, ne voulant pas que ses amies ne l'entendent.

- Tu n'es qu'un abominable petit...

- Lily, s'il-te-plaît...

- JE NE SUIS PLUS LILY ! PLUS POUR TOI ! APPELLE-MOI EVANS, OU SANG-DE-BOURBE VU QUE TU SEMBLES BEAUCOUP APPRECIER CE SURNOM !!

- Je ne voulais vraiment pas... je suis venu pour m'excuser, fit Severus, baissant la tête pour cacher ses larmes.

- Tu peux pleurer, vas-y ! Ne te gêne surtout pas ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fiches ici ?

- Je suis venu m'excuser.

- T'excuser ? T'EXCUSER ? Tes '' amis '', mangemorts, je crois, t'ont laissé tomber ? Je ne reviendrais plus vers toi, que ce soit clair.

Sa voix avait repris sa nuance calme. On y percevait un ton de colère presque masqué par sa profonde déception. Rogue recula d'un pas.

- Mais tu continues à rester avec Potter, marmonna-t-il, triste et jaloux.

- Oui ! Lui ne me traite pas de sang-de-bourbe. Maintenant tu dégages, c'est fini, tu as compris ? Je croyais pourtant avoir été claire, tout à l'heure, quand tu menaçais de dormir devant la salle commune. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. Tu as choisi ton chemin, j'ai choisi le mien, et ils ne se croiseront plus.

- Je vais partir. Aure voir Lily.

- C'est ça.

- Juste, je t'aime.

Sa voix se noya dans un bruit de chute provenant du dortoir. Lily ne l'entendit pas et envoya valser sa main en direction de la sortie pour indiquer à Severus qu'il devait prendre ce chemin. Lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits hystériques provenant de l'intérieur de son dortoir suivis par des bâillements excessifs, elle songea qu'elle allait passer un sacré moment. En voyant Alice et Mary ouvrir la porte, en robes de chambres, les yeux brillants de curiosité, elle trouva la réponse à la question qui la tracassait depuis exactement six ans : où est-ce-que ses amies mettaient leur énergie qu'elles auraient normalement dû garder pour le travail scolaire ? En voyant les deux jeunes filles la bombarder de questions qu'elle n'écoutait pas, la réponse lui parut évidente.

- Où est-ce-que tu étais ?

- Qu'est-ce-que tu faisais ?

- Je pensais que t'étais disputée avec Severus ?!

- Il ne t'a pas traîtée de tu-sais-quoi ?

- Ooh, je commence à être vraiment trèèès fatiguée. Bonne nuit les filles ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant sur son lit pour imiter d'excessifs ronflements.

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle se couche, fit Alice avec un regard complice.

- Comme ça elle aura plus de temps pour tout nous raconter demain, ajouta Mary.

- Vous êtes cruelles !! fit Lily de son lit

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard complice pendant que Lily commença à ronfler paisiblement, donc vraiment.

**Lily eut un sourire et essuya une autre larme en bas de son visage pâle. Elle posa sa main sur le quatrième bocal et commença à deviser le petit couvercle.**

Sa tête tournait. Elle était beaucoup trop chaude pour que ça ne paraisse normal. Sa démarche était incertaine. Elle n'arrivait pas à pleurer. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser la nouvelle que le directeur venait de lui annoncer. Tu vas très bientôt te réveiller, ce n'est qu'un affreux cauchemar, ce n'est qu'une vision, songea-t-elle. Elle vit soudain le visage souriant de sa mère. C'était ça, la vision. Le reste était vrai. Vrai. Réel. Ses mots lui transpercèrent la gorge et elle n'eut pas la force de les hurler. Ils redescendirent de sa gorge et foncèrent droit vers le coeur. Elle tituba. Des sanglots commençaient à agiter son corps. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, mourir à son tour. Rejoindre sa mère qu'elle avait toujours aimée.

- NO0N, hurla-t-elle en enfuiant son visage dans ses mains. C'est...pas possible, non...

- Lily ? Lily ? LILY ? Un doux ténor la sortir momentanément de sa transe mais elle retomba dans son demi-sommeil immédiatement, sur quelque chose de chaud, de doux. Une chaleur qui lui chatouillait les narines. Elle s'agrippa à ce paradis en continuant de sangloter silencieusement.

- Ja... James, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu commences à revenir à toi, c'est bien, souffla la voix, près de son oreille.

Soudain, elle ressentit le sol glacial en dessous de ses fesses. James l'avait reposée par terre. La vérité commença à lui crever les yeux à l'extérieur, le coeur à l'intérieur. Comme si elle devenait aveugle, comme si des tas de petits poignards s'enfonçaient dans sa poitrine, les uns plus tranchants que les autres. Les larmes lui brûlaient ses joues. À quoi bon les empêcher de couler ? Elle ferma les yeux et vit le sourire serein, beau et doux de sa mère, désormais inaccessible. Puis elle les ré ouvrit et l'image de James Potter s'interposa à son esprit. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille, ses yeux noisette profonds qui balayaient la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il la vit lentement reprendre conscience, son étreinte autour d'elle s'intensifia et Lily cala sa tête sous son épaule. Peu importe qui il était, ce qu'il avait fait. L'important était de vivre. Et s'il lui permettait cela, il méritait d'être aimé. Ses larmes doublèrent et sa vue se troubla. Cependant, elle resta éveillée.

- Lily ? Ca va ? Question idiote, conclut-il finalement en voyant sa peau pâle.

- Dis moi que c'est pas vrai, James, dis-moi que c'est pas vrai ...

- Théoriquement, tout est vrai, souffla-t-il lentement. Pour le reste c'est un cauchemar.

- Dans le cauchemar, tu ne serais pas là, expliqua Lily en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de main.

James lui caressa la joue et la serra contre elle.

- Je sais ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un, fit-il, je sais comment tu te sens. Tu as envie de partir.

- Je me demande surtout pourquoi la terre continue de tourner, dit Lily.

- Je suis là, et si la terre s'arrêtait de tourner, je te tournerai toujours autour, expliqua-t-il savamment en essayant de déchiffrer les émotions de la jeune fille, la berçant lentement.

- C'est un rêve bizarre, admit Lily, ça commence par un cauchemar, et pourtant ça finit bien. _Un cauchemar qui finit bien_. Etrange.

- Lily.

- Où est ma mère ? James ? Où est-elle ?

- Lily, ta mère est toujours là. Elle sera toujours là. Elle s'est juste envolée. Comme les oiseaux, tu sais ? Au début ils sont tout près de toi, puis après tu bouges un peu et ils partent, ils disparaissent dans le ciel.

- Ils disparaissent ?

- Pas tout à fait. Ils sont là, mais on ne les voit plus, parce qu'ils sont trop haut.

- Je comprends, fit Lily.

- Dors, maintenant, essaye de dormir... fit James en la berçant doucement. Je vais t'emmener dormir.

- Reste là, je ne veux pas que toi aussi, tu partes.

- 0k, je resterai tant que tu voudras, fit James, cette perspective l'enchantant.

- Bonne nuit, James, je vais retourner dans la vraie vie.

- Mais tu y es déjà, Lily, dors, dors, dors, dors ...

Finalement, elle se laissa berça par le doux son de la belle voix et s'endormit dans les bras de celui qu'elle avait, 24h auparavant, traité d'être le plus grand crétin de la création.

**Elle se rappellerait toujours de ce jour, qui en même temps avait été le plus triste et le plus beau de sa vie. Cette fois-ci, les larmes inondaient son visage. Elle ouvrit le cinquième bocal.**

Deux années étaient encore passées. James courrait dans toute la maison, affolé.

- Sirius ?! Sirius ? SIRIUS PUT*IN ! Où est-ce-que tu as fichues ces foutues alliances ?

- Hey hey, Cornedrue, D-stress, elles sont en lieu sûr.

- Puis-je savoir quel est ce lieu ?

- Il ne serait plus sûr si je te disais où il se trouvait, vieux. Va te coiffer et calme toi un peu, tu vas rendre ta future femme complètement dingue.

James lui envoya une grimace tout en sachant qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Lily se préparait à l'étage supérieur et hésitait toujours entre deux paires de boucles d'oreilles.

- Alice, Alice, j'ai besoin de toi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Oui, je suis là ! Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

- Je mets les boucles d'oreilles rouges ou blanches ?

- Hmm, question très difficile, enfin, ce qui est surtout difficile, c'est de trouver une réponse...

- Alice s'il-te-plaît c'est vraiment sérieux là ! fit Lily en tapant du pied malgré elle.

- Tu me stresses beaucoup trop pour que je trouve une réponse, on va prendre la solution de secours : prends-les vertes !

Puis elle disparut derrière la porte, trois cintres différents sous le bras et sa boîte de maquillage coincée dans la bouche. Lorsque Lily appliqua le conseil de son amie, elle s'avoua qu'Alice avait plus que raison. Elle regarda son reflet dans le grand miroir. Son épaisse chevelure rousse était retenue dans un chignon duquel s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles. Mary et Alice l'avait décoré de quelques petites fleurs blanches et roses. Lily enleva ces dernières, la couleur jurant affreusement avec ses cheveux. Sa longue robe blanche était assez serrée au niveau du bustier, puis s'élargissait au fur et à mesure. Un voile fin surmontait ses épaules et des gants blancs assortis à la robe montaient le long de ses bras. Assez contente du résultat, Lily sourit, dévoilant ses dents blanches et bien alignées. James serait certainement content.

Ce moment de sérénité partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. En entendant des bruits de pas précipités au rez-de-chaussée suivit par des cris qui semblaient un peu hystériques, la future-mariée songea tout de suite aux alliances et à son amie Alice.

- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

- Alice ne retrouve plus son rouge à lèvre, soupira Frank qui passait par-là.

- Et moi qui pensait que c'était grave, soupira Lily.

- Selon Alice, c'est pire que grave, fit le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel, partant pou aider sa belle à retrouver son rouge à lèvre. Tu es magnifique, Lily.

- Allez, va-t-en, sinon ta chérie va totalement flipper, dit Lily avec un grand sourire.

Lily se précipita dans sa chambre et heurta James de plein fouet.

- Ferme les yeux !! Ferme les yeux ! Tu n'es pas censé voir ma robe ! s'exclama Lily.

- Ok, ok, et si on s'asseyait quelque part ? Je garde les yeux fermés, c'est promis.

- Juré ?

- Craché, pété, tout ce que tu voudras...

- Alors, pas trop stressé ?

- Nan, pas trop. Enormément ! Tu imagines ? C'est aujourd'hui que je vais épouser la femme de ma vie, je réalise toujours pas. Lily Aliénor Potter, Lily Potter !

- Ca sonne vraiment bien, fit Lily en emmenant son mari sur la petite terrasse.

- Brr, il fait froid ici, mais c'est pas grave, ta présence me réchauffe.

- Ouais, à tous les sens du terme, fit Lily en se blottissant contre James.

- _Je me dis souvent que je t'aime un peu plus tous les jours, mais je me dis tout le temps que je pourrai jamais t'aimer plus qu'aujourd'hui !_

- Et poétique en plus de ça. Ca va, je suis rassurée ... Je vais épouser l'homme IDEAL ! s'exclama Lily.

- Je crois que tu as réveillé tous nos pauvres voisins, constata James.

- C'était moins poétique ça...

Ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche devant le voisin d'en face, âgé d'à peu près quatre vingt dix ans, qui semblait penser '' Oh, la jeunesse, de nos jours ''.

**Lily sourit en revoyant cette image. Magnifique était le mot qui convenait le plus. Les deux derniers bocaux étaient vides. Elle se concentra sur tout ce qu'elle venait de voir, de cette après-midi nuageuse du 31 octobre, au repas passé avec Sirius, James et Harry, son magnifique fils. Elle ramena sa baguette magique et enferma le contenu argenté dans le sixième bocal. Le liquide forma une fleur qui sembla durcir.**

* * *

**Harry referma le dernier bocal, le septième. Il avait compris que sa mère, à l'époque où elle était encore vivante, enfermait tous ses plus souvenirs les plus marquants dans les bocaux. Qu'aurait-elle aimé voir par-dessus tout ? Harry heureux, Harry avec une famille ... Harry, son seul et unique fils, pour lequel elle avait sacrifié sa vie. Il essuya une larme de ses yeux. Il avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle. C'était une fierté qu'il portait avec lui tous les jours. La marque de cette femme qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour celle de son fils. Harry était certain d'avoir enfermé le bon souvenir dans le dernier bocal, le souvenir présent.**

- Ah ! Papa, te voilà enfin ! J'te cherchais partout ! fit une voix.

- James... fit Harry à son fils aîné.

- Oh, désolé, commenta la voix d'Albus, maman nous a dit de pas te déranger mais on a trouvé un truc extra' !

- Pas grave du tout, alors c'est quoi, ce truc ''extra'' ?

- Viens, firent les deux en même temps.

Harry remit le bocal poussiéreux dans le placard, posé juste à côté du sixième. Il posa un petit baiser sur la photo de ses parents. Il ne voulait pas l'emmener chez lui, sa place était ici. Sachant que ses fils l'attendaient, il les suivit dans l'ancien salon des Potter.

- Voilà c'qu'on a trouvé ! Devine ce que c'est, Pa' ! s'exclama Albus.

- Laisse-moi voir, je trouve vraiment pas !

James lui montra une petite boîte orange. Harry l'ouvrit soigneusement. Il rit comme il n'avait plus rit depuis longtemps. Des joueurs de Quidditch dessinés était collés, des anciennes archives journalières, tout portait la même couleur mais surtout le même nom : Les Canons de Chudley.

- C'est super. Je crois que mon père aussi était fan de cette équipe, expliqua Harry.

- Tu crois qu'on peut la garder ? demanda Albus en redevenant sérieux.

- Oui, vous pouvez l'emmener à la maison. D'ailleurs, je pense que nous allons y aller. Maman et Lily sont dehors ?

James acquiesça, fasciné par la petite boîte orange. Ses deux fils entamèrent une discussion ''palpitante'' sur le possesseur de la boîte, la chambre dans laquelle elle sera... Harry embrassa Ginny en la voyant, toujours aussi belle, ses longs cheveux roux ondulant au vent, sa fille, leur fille, dans les bras.

- Allez, hop, on rentre à la maison ! fit-il en lançant un clin d'oeil à sa femme.

- Vii ! Ma mai'ooon ! s'exclama Lily en tapant dans ses petites mains.

Harry la prit dans les bras et Ginny prit Albus par la main, et la famille Potter prit le chemin du retour.

- _Je me dis souvent que je t'aime un peu plus tous les jours, mais je me dis tout le temps que je pourrai jamais t'aimer plus qu'aujourd'hui,_ souffla Harry à la joue de sa femme, en pensant très fort à son père.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, j'aime les enfants, et je suis sûre que j'aurai aussi aimé tes parents.

- **J'en suis persuadé**, fit Harry.

* * *

_Enj_**oo**_y ?_


End file.
